


Last Week - Part 1 (I might have accidentally slept with Hannibal - Part 3: the first prequel)

by ElectraRhodes



Series: "Oops, I did it again" Hannigram Style [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Again, And the Tags, Blame the commenters, Devon Silvestri - Freeform, I have no shame, M/M, OTPx2, Organ Donor Case, Season 1, another missing scene, fluff again, here for the comments, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: The clue is still in the title...Originally based on, but now sliding out the door and into a parallel dimension, a wonderful gif set by Sirenja-and-the-stag where Will explains his inadvertent butt faint, and Jack gets right up in his grill about it.Clearly I have no concept of leaving a good thing well alone, but just as Hannibal hasn't met a metaphor he wouldn't like to bludgeon to death with a sharp stag, I'm here for the comments. Because readers? Readers are awesome. I could just eat you all up, om nom nom.





	Last Week - Part 1 (I might have accidentally slept with Hannibal - Part 3: the first prequel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaringD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringD/gifts).



> For all those who commented on parts one and two, especially if you're regretting it now. Preller thanks you for getting stuck in.
> 
> And for DaringD who has been unfailingly kind since the beginning - remember when Dr Plushy Pants was a series of uneven one shots? Good times, good times.

'Dr Lecter? A little help please'

Hannibal looks at Will, they've been enjoying a quiet conversation and he is reluctant to break it off right this moment, but Jack's voice, inside the back of the ambulance is insistent. Together they walk and then he almost jogs, sees the mess inside that Devon Silvestri has caused with one of his 'transplants'. He gets his jacket off and rolls up his sleeves fast, gets nitrile gloves on, reaches forwards,

'I've got him'

He feels carefully inside the man, nasty. Poorly done. But nothing he can't manage. As he glances up he sees that Will is watching him. Something very like awe on his face. Or. Maybe not awe. Maybe more like... Hannibal blinks, looks away, conscious of the burgeoning of the most inappropriate erection of his career threatening his composure.

Will watches the figures inside the ambulance, and fuck if that isn't the most arousing thing he's seen in a while. Hannibal. Hands inside the guy. Hands. Inside. The. Guy. All bloodied and shit. For just a moment their eyes catch and Will has to make a bit of an effort not to whine right then and there. Hannibal's hands. Large. Warm. Competent. Will shivers. Has to shift a little, surely these pants weren't this tight earlier?

After the EMT have taken the victim away and the scene has been cleared to Jack's satisfaction, Will finds Hannibal talking with Zeller and Price near the lab's SUV. Ok. He can do this. Definitely. Even with an audience,

'Hey, good job in there. With him. Very impressive. Can I take you back? I thought as I came with you, you might want to come with me'

Will mentally kicks himself, he could have phrased that better. There's a tiny snort from Jimmy, Will fights his own inner critic and ignores him, ploughs on,

'I don't mind either way, whatever you like? If you want to come that is?'

Dammit, there it is again. Hannibal smooths his jacket over his arm, considers everything he knows about Sigmund Freud, he smiles a little, 

'Thank you Will, do you want me to come now?'

This time it's Zeller who makes just a tiny noise, shit, Bev is totally right about these two, damn, he's only got a twenty in the pot, Will side eyes him,

'Sure, if you're ready. Or a few minutes. If you need more time?'

'Thank you. I believe I'm quite prepared to come'

'Great, I'll tell Jack we're getting off, oh, and don't forget it sticks a bit, I must remember to use some lubricant on it, you might have to push quite hard to get in'

Jimmy makes a little whimpery noise, Hannibal glances at him,

'Thank you Will, I'm sure I'll manage, I think I have the knack of it'

Will smiles at him,

'I think you do too. Just takes a certain amount of practice. It needs a sort of thrust and twist at the end. You'll be fine'

Will makes a sort of goodbye face at Zeller and Price. Hannibal heads for Will's car and the recalcitrant passenger door he's already fought with once this evening, Will heads for Jack Crawford. Both Jimmy and Zeller let out the breath they'd been holding, Zeller turns to Jimmy,

'Oh my god? Do they even have a clue?'

They clutch each other,

'Bev will be spitting she missed this'

Zeller smirks,

'I wonder if she's the only one who'll be spitting!'

They carry on, wheezing with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on Tumblr and Twitter, ElectraRhodes and Electra_Rhodes respectively. Come say hi, I'm just waiting for my 200th follower on Tumblr and they get to do a fic prompt. (I know, so generous, but I haven't got a first born to give away) the last one has proved very popular... a prompt from AzureSky - a retelling of Fromage called 'it troubles not the Wolf how many the sheep may be' cos along with the ridiculous tags and summaries it appears I now do lengthy titles.


End file.
